The Magic Book
by Clumsy Girls Have All The Luck
Summary: Warning this holds thing that may affend you like... Edward making out with a bunny, an army of revenge seeking bunnies, Emmett finding the Metreanian Sea from under ground, and Jasper becoming a possum so if these thing concein you to bad read it anyway!
1. Bella Bunny

_Hello peoples! This story is uh really weird (just a heads up! Cuz I got a lot of comments on stuff like that last time!) I would also like to thank every reviewer I have ever gotten regardless if they read this or not; White Cloud Dreamer (my very first reviewer!) ycars9392 (my second _review_) (uh I lost track after her.) Nellie Gurl (weird slang I must add though I hate slang so that's probably why it's weird.) Gothicgirl18892, (thank your review was probably the kindest so far! Not that all I get is flames just saying.) Sweetly Sarcastic (sory for the confusion.) Appy4la (the only person who ever writes back!) 1stepbehind29, (don't get your name!) and lastly someone I despise. (Uh long story behind why cussing makes me angry.) The meanest (dumbest) review I've ever gotten Xx.poisenedtwilight.Xx though I must thank you for without my hatred towards you I would have came up with this idea so thank you (I still hate you though.) Also on my page on favorite author the person who isn't Appy4la I have NO idea who that is so does anyone know who to take people off that list? Okay now story..._

_Disclaimer: For the sake of anyone who read And There Stood Chaos A.K.A Emmett I'll stop there._

It all started one day when Edward went hunting and left Edward with Alice, only Alice was going to perform in S_wan Lake_ at the little theater, so there for she left her with Emmett (which is a horrible idea!) who was eager to get out of the house before Esme made him help her prepare for a house tour that was happening that afternoon (a.n. a house tour is where a bunch of middle aged people go to amazing house just to look at them. Which weird but oh well!) So Bella forced Emmett to go to the library with her. And that is where the story begins.

(It will be narrated by me for those of you that are wondering.)

"NO!!!!!!!!! Bella I'm not ready for hell! Not yet, PLEASE!" Emmett screamed.

"Uh Emmett it's just the library," Bella encouraged.

"AGSACTLY!" He cried. Bella rolled her eyes and continued to drag him in. (a.n. he actually following cuz he knows wut Edward will do to him. shudder)

10 minutes later

* * *

"Are you picking your nose?" Bella giggled remererising a line in Romeo & Juliet though she was just torturing Emmett she knew what it was.

"No!" He exclaimed.

"Your finger's still in your nose," she murmured.

"Casually scratching! CASUALLY SCRACHING!"

"Sure."

"Hey what's this?!" Emmett exclaimed holding praticuarally old large leather bound book.

"Ten thousand completely useless spells," Bella read.

"Hmmmm..." Emmett read skimming through the pages. "OOO, Bella can I cast this on you!?"

"What is it?!" She asked completely sick of Emmett interrupting.

"To stop clumsiness, wow that is useless but fir you..."

"OOO, Emmett cast it right now!" Bella cried think of finally taking a step without falling.

"Are you sure it say that if said wrong it will result in disaster."

"Since when do you care about stuff like that?"

"Your right!" Emmett exclaimed a little girl shushed them loudly, so Emmett stuck his tongue out at her, and then she flipped him off. Emmett mouth fell wide open. "Did-d you see that!" He cried.

"Emmett cast the spell right now or... or I'm telling Rosalie you made-out with me!"

"You wouldn't!" Emmett panicked.

"Oh contraire." (a.n. uh not sure how to spell that pronounced con-triage.) Bella said holding out her cell phone.

_"Abracadabra alacazam, you'll no longer be clumsy because you'll be a jolly old hare?!_ Wait that can't be right... Bella, Bella? Where are you?!"

"Squeak! Squeak!"

"Bella?" Emmett cried looking down to see a completely brown bunny sitting on the cheaply carpeted floors.

"Squeak! Squeak!" (a.n. for those ones of you who can't understand bunny that mean Emmett you idiotic vamp!")

"Uh oh, I'm dead..." (a.n. so that's there isn't a zillion a.n.s everything I don't mark an a.n. is bunny translation. That is all.)

"Squeeeeeeek!" (you're way more then dead!)

"Shot I should get you home!" Emmett rushed out of the library and back to the Cullen household with the book in his hands. (a.n. Gasp! Emmett stole! No, no that not really surprising.) He rushed into his room to see Edward rocking back and forward muttering "compulsions," to himself repeatedly Jasper, Rosalie, (a.n. surprisingly.) and Carlisle sat trying to soothe him.

At the first sight of Emmett ran towards him and lifted him to see if she was hiding. "BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. "Where's Bella!?"

"Uh... that a funny story actually..."

"Where is she!?" And why do you have a bunny!?"

"Well... I went to the library and found a book, and it kinda uh... made Bella a bunny" Everyone in the room including Edward broke into laughter, and Emmett laughed nervously with them.

"Squeak, squeek!" Bella cried. (This is no joke you idiotic vamps!)

"But no seriously where is she?"

"Well uh... right here..." Emmett whispered holding up the bunny." But look at the bright side we finally got a family pet!"

Edward's mouth dropped. "Squeak, Squeak!" Bella screeched. (I am soooo not a family pet! And if you get me a cage please, being expecting bunny pellets EVERYWHERE!)

Edward grabbed the bunny from Emmett's grasp and stared into the bunny's deep brown eyes. "Bella?!" His eye widened and he set Bella on the ground and was about to pounce on Emmett when Rosalie jumped in front of Emmett to protect him. (a.n. I know YEAH RIGHT!)

"If you even lay one finger on him..." she threatened surprisingly sincerely.

"I'll get you I don't know how but I will..." Edward cried his thoughts swimming with horrible things he could do to Emmett.

Then Edward grabbed Bella bunny (he there's a Bella Bunny theme song you know! But you'll hear that later... Muhahaha :p) and ran towards his room swinging open the door and slamming it behind him. "Bella I don't care if you're a bunny I going to love you no matter what happens!" At that Edward leaned in and made out passionately with her.

But at that very moment the entire house tour group came through the door to see. "Uh... nothing to see there! Just my son kissing a bunny! Lets move on!" Esme called frantically and ran out of the room though some of the woman hesitated. "You are so dead!" Esme yelled at Edward in her mind.

_Well that's it I hope you liked it! The next chapter should be posted soon! Also future chapters should be funnier! Now review before I send the bunny army after you! (he you have to keep reading to find that one out!)_


	2. 1800PLUMBERI FOUND IT!

_Hello readers! Sorry for the mix up! That was a report I'm doing at the moment, and when I updated that chapter I had just come out of dental surgery! So I was basically high! And the real chapter 2 was updated to my other story! But I deleted it so now I have to rewrite it! Which sucks! But this one will be better cuz well I'll be normal and it will be spell checked! But thanks for reviewing anyway! And look at the bright side I now have a 2 inch piece of metal in my gums! Yipeeeeeeeeee!_

_Disclaimer: Must I?_

_Chapter Two: 1800-PLUMBER/ I Found It!_

_By: Edward13 A.K.A. Emmett (he, he new nick name! For I have so many!)_

_(P.s. for those of u who read chap 2 of and then there stood chaos this will be similar but the ending is longer!)_

_Emmett Pov_

Carlisle had assigned all of us job for Bella: Edward was to get her a cage, but protested and bought her a small hot pink ball that she can roll around in. (a.n. My friend had one of those and she dropped it while her hamster was in it. Er... it died. Poor Harry! Sob Actually I didn't know her at the time and she didn't really like it I guess cuz I think they threw him away!) Probably because every time she got near one of the cages she scratched Edward and squeaked like mad. (a.n. Bunny translation: BUNNY PELLETS! DO YOU HEAR ME? BUNNY PELLETS!) While Alice and Carlisle were trying to figure out how to... er... well I wasn't really paying attention. I think Edward had probably joined them by now, and Jasper was on first watch of Bella, and lastly Rose and I were to stay as far away from them as possible.

Which was fine for Rosalie, but I was getting board... (a.n. Secure your Emmett shields on three. Ha what am I talking about three doesn't ageist... it lerks in your nightmares! MUHAHAHA!)

You know what, screw Edward's rule! I was going to bother the hell out of him, after all that be the reason of my assistance! Muhahaha!

Carlisle Pov

Emmett stormed down the stairs with a mischievous grin on his face. Thankfully still unnoticed by Edward. I made frantic arm gesture to get him to leave, but Emmett just waved.

I hung my head how could I raise such an idiotic son?

"I'm board." Emmett declared.

Edward looked up anger burning in his eyes giving him a look that would melt stone. (a.n. Sorry couldn't remember expression. I know that doesn't really make sense.) "Too bad." Edward murmured.

"Can I help?" Emmett begged.

"No. And when Bella is human again you aren't aloud to see her. You can't even play with her hair!" (a.n. That's a bit of an inside joke. You see when my friends get board they have the habit of tossing my hair up in the air. Cuz I guess it's "bouncy" It's odd but hey it could be fun, I guess.)

"What! Come on! It's gonna be an Olympic sport someday!" Emmett Screamed.

"Well you should have thought about that when you made her a bunny!" Edward yelled in a parental tone that was so sincere it made me doubt my parenting skills.

"Please, can I at least do SOMETHING?" Emmett cried dramatically.

"Go take a hike!" Edward screamed.

"But I don't wanna take a hike! I wanna dig to the Mediterranean Sea! Because if you dig in the exact center of our backyard you dig straight into it!"

"Uh... I really don't want to know how you know that. Just go ahead." Alice said in an amazed tone looking up from Carlisle's computer, for they were in my study, researching how to make Bella human again.

"How long do you think he'll last until he gets board again?" Edward asked after Emmett had left. He said looking up from the spell book Emmett had checked out of the library. (a.n. Gasp he lied to his own Father. Aw Emmett you're coming along nicely!)

"Uh... I don't know two minutes?" Alice said for she hadn't had a vision all day.

"Really? That long! I would bet on thirty seconds!" Edward exclaimed.

"Well then, it's a bet! Who ever is wrong has to..." (a.n. there's a contest at the bottom!)

* * *

Three Hours later

Carlisle Pov

I wonder where Emmett is? I thought to myself, only because the "make Bella a human again" research was boring and unsuccessful. Suddenly came a cry from the backyard, "I FOUND IT!" _Emmett_.

Quickly Alice and I rush out of the ran out of the room but Alice paused to ask Edward something.

Alice Pov

I stopped in the door, and turned to Edward, who was still at Carlisle's desk. " Aren't you coming?"

"NO! I'M NEVER DOING ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH EMMETT EVER AGAIN!" Edward screamed then sighed and looked back down at "The Magic Book".

"Errrr... ooooookaaay. We'll be back soon."

Edward Pov

How to make your hair blue, I read from the book, how to dissect a slug, how to defeat an army of rabid bunnies, errr... why would anyone want to do that? The book was right these spells are useless.

"EDWARD YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS! THERE'S A GAPING HOLE IN THE BACKYARD!" Alice yelled.

"A gaping hole! Oh boy!" I cried excitedly.

Quickly I ran into the backyard, but only to fall into the hole.

Carlise Pov

Edward fell into the hole and we listened to his scream slowly fading. "Ow." I heard him murmur.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He yelled up bordly.

"Edward! You're here to!" Emmett cried jollily.

"Never mind." Edward yelled up glumly.

"No! Emmett NO!" Edward suddenly screamed, and then came a sound like a shovel hitting the ground, then there was a sound like a sprit of water leaking.

"Cooool." Edward and Emmett said at the same time.

* * *

Tourists at the Metriannian Sea Pov

"Okay get right next to the edge of the cliff so we can see the sea." The father tourist called to his family, so he could take a desent picture.

"This'll be even better then the neighbors Christmas card I'll show them." he father murmured to himself. Suddenly the sea started to drain right into the ground.

"Oh my god! It's disappearing!" He cried.

* * *

Carlisle's Pov (again)

Then there was a cracking sound. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Edward and Emmett screamed as the came up in a gigantic rush of water. "Thud! They landed loudly on the ground.

"Let's do that again!" Emmett cried.

"Hell yeah!" Edward screamed... actually happy.

Alice was already calling a plumber.

Alice Pov

"You're gonna need at BIG plunger." I guaranteed him.

"Relax it's just a leak." Bob (the plumber) said.

"If you say so." I murmured.

"I'm on my way." He assured.

Bob arrived a few minutes later. I walked him out to the backyard.

"Really you're gonna need more then that little plunger." I said for the billionth time.

"Just a leak." His answer was always the same.

"OH MY GOD!" He cried. Seeing the hole. "This is what the prophecy thoretold.

"Plumber have a prophecy?" I exclaimed confused.

But he didn't listen he was already on his cell phone. "1-800 PLUMBER? It's Bob. Send them all out! This is not a drill!" Suddenly choppers surrounded the house and hundreds of plumbers climbed down their ladders. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and I stared in amazement.

"I've never seen so many exposed butt cracks." I shuddered. "Hold me!" Edward hugged me, and whispered. "I'm scared too."

"Rosalie would have a stroke." Came a voice that could only belong to... Jasper!

"Jasper." Edward said slowly letting go of me to look at him." If... if you're here then who's watching Bella?"

"Oh I let Rosalie do it." He said calmly not seeing the horror on our face instead staring at the plumbers.

Edward was gone in seconds.

Edward Pov

I ran quickly to Rosalie's room. "Rosalie! Where's Bella?!" I screamed.

"Oh, I let her go free." She said calmly.

"What!"

* * *

What really happened Rosalie Pov

"I hate you. I hate bunnies too." I said staring down at Bella bunny. I guess there's only one sensible thing to do with you." I said getting up grabbing Bella and then walking down the stairs opening the door and kicking her straight into the forest.

Edward Pov

I ran back down the stairs. I'd deal with her later. Quickly I told all of them that Bella was somewhere in the forest.

"Jasper, Emmett, Alice, you make sure the plumber thing goes okay." They nodded. "Carlisle and I will go into the woods and find Bella." I reported.

"Isn't it a forest?" Alice asked.

" Dammit Alice you took away from the dramaticness." Alice stuck her tongue out at me but nodded again. And then we were off.

_I hope you liked it; also I put up a profile. And I'm going out of town and I won't be back till Friday, so the next chapter may be a while. Sorry. And lastly the contest. I lied. If you dug from Fork you would not dig to the Metriannian Sea. Where Would Emmett end up? The winners will chose Edward's fate :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_WHAT THE HELL! This story update has beenup for THREE days! And not one review! _

_Is it cuz of the last chapter was all messed? Anyway I won't evn consider updating till I get at least 5 review! now do it now! (lol, sory I like acting stern! But seriously I have a life!)_

_:D Now Review!_


	4. The Great Bunny Hunt

_Hello! I am proud to announce the winner of my little contest, (For the two of you who did it! I pity the rest of you...) clears throat Lovely Tears Of Mine. With your answer ' I don't know... Some where in Asia?' And In-Love-With-Forever er you were way off but oh well! Even so both of them got it wrong and the correct answer was Baghdad, Iraq! (Don't ask how I know that!) Also should I do another scene with my tourist family? _

_Plus thank you for my five damn reviews! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I do own Edward not Twilight Edward but my cat! (Yes my cat's name is Edward!) _

_Now I present to you The Great Bunny Hunt, Copywrited by the me association! And I am well prepared to go to court! (he he) _

Edward Pov

"Is it just me or does this place seem creepier than usual?" I asked looking around at the eerie forest.

"It's not just you." Carlisle whispered fritenedly.

"Did you hear that?" I asked referring to the sudden squeaking that appeared all around us.

"Edwarrrd?" Carlisle whispered through his teeth. "Look down."

Slowly I looked down to see that hundreds of pair s of red eyes were staring on us.

Emmett Pov (Back at the Cullen house hold)

"Uh Alice... Why are you sitting in the corner of the room, rocking back and forward?" I asked nervously peering down at Alice, on the floor.

"Plunger." She whispered quickly.

"Wha?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Look outside..." She whispered pushing herself further back in the darkly shadowed corner.

I walked slowly to the window, to see the biggest plunger I had ever seen. It was as tall as the house. But that scary thing no, the scary thing was I was paying for all of it. Twenty dollars an hour per plumber! NOOOOOOOO!

Carlisle Pov

"Are those... bunnies?" I said cocking my head to one side.

Edward did the same. "I- I think so..."

"Hey maybe they know where Bella is!" Edward exclaimed.

"NOOOOOO! Edward!" Once again... idiot family.

Edward ran up to the nearest bunny and was about to grab him when it bit his finger (a.n. this is funnier if vamp can feel pain so just bare with me.) instead of letting go it bit harder flaring around with Edward as he ran and scream.

I let my face fall into my hand. "I know." I told the bunnies. "Believe me."

Emmett Pov

Jasper ran into the room 'The Magic Book' open in his hands.

"Emmett! I need you do me a favor!"

"What?" I asked him dumbstruck with boredom.

"Well erm... I've kind of always kinda er... wanted to be a possum. And there's sorta a... uh spell in here..."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked.

He sighed in annoyance. "Will you make me a possum?!"

"Sure! Why didn't you say so!" I exclaimed. "But first I need you to sign a few release forms."

He gave me a questioning look. "Long story. Well more then one." I assured him.

I snatched the book from his hands and started to read," Alacadabra alacazam, yes that right you'll be the thing that made the hat of Bam-Bam, yes oh yes a possum indeed, a very unwitted you see!"

Suddenly there was a cloud of blue smoke, and out ran a possum, into the backyard and into the forest.

_Sorry that was quite short but that's wut you get in half in hour and I hope you liked it! Also I said in the beginning of chapter one that Alice wasn't there if you remember just forget it! It's funnier without it! I'll just make Emmett wear a tu tu some other time... :D_


	5. The Great Bunny Army!

**I've disided to start writing a.n.s in bold... anyway! I'm sorry that this update has taken so long! I went on vacation then with going back to school well I had to write 2 essays and a book report, plus study for a math test which is going to be all over state testing! Anyway! I'm writing now! Only sadly I cannot write the next chapter till Lovely Tears Of Mine gives me her idea for the prank of Edward's fate! Anyway this is the last real chapter and then I'll go onto the epilogue! That aren't going to be to long! Anyway I already have an idea for the ending prank. Sorry Lovely Tears Of Mine you took to long. And lastly I won a writing contest! And going into the state compatision! Anyway I'm sure you want to read this…**

**But you must wait! **

**Disclaimer: Uhg does anyone read this! I still don't own Twilight since when is that new!?**

Emmett pov

Alice was on here feet immediately jumped to her feet, wide eyed. "Run?" She asked.

"Run." I agreed. Alice and I shot into the forest in search of Edward and Carlisle.

We followed the sound of Edward's scream. We found them quickly, Carlisle looked frightened and Edward was running in a circle his hands flaring in the air something seemed attached to his finger but he was running to fast to identify it.

Carlisle looked up, and started waving his arms in great speed. I waved back smiling I was happy he was glad to see us.

Carlisle pov

I waved my arm frantically trying to get them to go back and get help, Emmett seemed to be... waving? Could this family be anymore idiotic?

They walked over to us, but Alice made the mistake of stepping on one of the bunnies.

"SQUEEK! SQUEEK!" It cried. (Translation: This means war!)

Alice screamed and her and Emmett raced over to where I was. The bunny let go of Edward's sore finger and rushed to join the others who were lining up ready to fight. Edward scrambled over to me.

"I found out how to make Bella human, again." Alice whispered her lips scarcely moving. "You have to kiss Bella."

"WH-" Emmett started to scream, but Carlisle clamped his hand over his mouth. Suddenly hundreds of bunnies came out of the clearing, and leading them all was... BELLA BUNNY!

"Bella don't hurt me!" Edward screamed. "What did I do to you!"

"Squeak!" Bellla Bunny cried.

"She said she wants to dye her hair blonde." Emmett translated.

"Since when do you speak bunny?!!!!!!!!" Everyone cried.

"Have my ways." Emmett said smuggly.

"Wait BLONDE!" Edward cried.

"Ooh can I do it Bella?" Alice screamed.

"Squeak!"

"She says not over my adorable fluffy bunny tail." Emmett translated.

"Fine Bella you can be blonde, but only if you let me buy you a porse." Edward bargained.

Bizarre bunny sigh. "Squeak."

"She says fine." Emmett said boardly. "You owe me a cookie for all this translating!"

"Squeaky squeak!" Bella cried. (Go away bunny army you were annoying anyway.)

The bunnies suddenly vanished looking oddly upset. Really creepy.

"Woah." They gasped.

"Now then." Emmett said leaning down and kissing Bella quite passonitely, Edward was fuming of corse.

* * *

Back at the Cullen's

Rosalie pov

"I don't know why, but I'm going to hit Emmett so hard when he gets back." Rosalie muttered, then went back to painting her toe nails.

* * *

Charlisle pov

Slowly Bella trans formed back into a human. Edward took down Emmett immediotely, not noticing Bella in the slightest. Charlisle winced. "Well other then a few fracture this is a pretty happy ending."

Bella nodded wincing.

"I have the strangest feeling that were forgeting something..." Alice murmured.

"It's probaly nothing." I assured her.

"Yeah you're probaly right."

* * *

Jasper Pussom pov

(A.N. Aince I have no idea what a pussom sounds like I'll just put this in english.)

"Hello? Alice? Emmett? Anybody!?" Jasper cried. Suddenly an bizarre green light flooded over him, he looked up to see a gigantic... FLYING SAUCER!

Oh but that's another story.

**Well that's the last real chapter, oh yeah and after the epilogue I'll post the Bella Bunny theme song! Oh and just so you know europe is awsome!!!!!!!!**


	6. Edward Poppins

**Sorry this has taken so long. I wrote the chapter yesterday... but I forgot to save... sorry for those who have been waiting (er... if any of you have anyway.) This is the final chapter. sad sniffle but I'll start updating And There Stood Chaos AKA Emmett, if you haven't read it I must say I think it's abit better then this one. Anyway I'll just let you read.**

**BUT NOT YET MUHAHAHA!**

**Disclimber: Blah Blah Blah**

* * *

**Bella pov**

"I can't believe he's actuall y going to do this." Bella let her head fall in her hands.

"Well if he didn't we'd kill him." Bella looked at Alice trying to find humor in her dark eyes, none found.

Bella started taking small steps away from her and then took off running, when she hit something huge!

**Edward pov**

"I can't I'm actually going to do this." Edward grumbled.

"Oh come on it's not that bad!" Cheered Emmett, Edward continued to glare. "Okay so it is." Still glaring. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... here you go!" Emmett threw the burlap bag at Edward and ran for his life.

Edward sighed. "Here's goes nothing." All a sudden a GIANT boot nailed Edward in the face.

**"JUST SHUT UP AND JUMP ALREADY!"** Screamed a filmiliar husky voice.

**Bella pov**

**"JUST SHUT UP AND JUMP ALREADY!" **

"Jacob what are you doing here!" Bella yelled.

"You think I could resist puttnig this on the internet? Popcorn?" He said pulling out a small video camera, and holding a bowl of popcorn below her nose.

"Where did you get popcorn?" Bella asked confusedly.

"Oh silly Bella I sold mo soul for this popcorn." Jacob said frankly like it was simplely the most ovious thing in the world.

"WHAT!" Bella screamed.

"Nothing." He said quickly. Bella reached out to grab a fistful but being as clumsy as she is she knock the bowl over, and it was all devouered by hungrey high school students before anyone could realise how discusting it was to be eating dirty rain soaked popcorn.

"NO!" Jacob screamed. "I'm damned to hell for no reason now!"

"I'm just not gonna ask." At that moment Edward walked to the edge of the building. Sporting a full Mary Poppins costume all the way down to the lacey pink unbrella. "Why do I date him?" Bella grumbled.

"Well if you ever change your mind, here's my card." He held out a bussiness card.

"Why do you have bussiness cards?" Bella asked.

"Uh... no reason!" He yelled frantically stuffing the card back in his wallet.

"**I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" **Edward screamed openning the unbrella and jumped off the building scweezing his eyes shut. Momentarily forgetting that he's indestructible. But suddenly a strange creature burst through the clouds.

It had green skin, bat like wings, and appeared to be pregnant...? Wait...

"Oh my god Jasper!" Screamed Alice.

"I knew we forgot something..." Emmett muttered.

The weird new Jasper creature swooped down and grabbed Edward.

**Edward pov**

"I got you now Emmett!" Jasper screamed.

"Emmett? No Jasper! I'm Edward!"

"Yeah tell that to the alien surpreme court!" Jasper said letting out a manical laugh.

**Bella pov**

The croud fell silent. "Bella, why aren't aren't you conserned?" Rosalie said snobishly.

"UGH! I'm sick of you Rosalie! Emmett do you still have the magic book?!" Bella screamed in frustraition

"Yeah but what for?" Asked Emmett holding out the book.

Bella grabbed the book flipping it open. "Pigimist maximess!" She screamed.

All of a sudden Rosalie turned into a plump pink pig. "Snort Snort!"

"Sorry Rosalie I don't speak pig." Bella shrugged.

"YES!" Screamed Jacob. "It's all on tape I have proof of alien agsistance! I'll make millions!"

"Uh Jacob? Sorry to burst your bubble but you kinda left the lense cap on." Bella muttered.

"Silly Bella of corse I didn't-... Oh my god I did! NOOOOOO!"

"Okay let's just never speak of this again!" Said Alice.

"Agreed!" Yelled everyone in the crowd.

* * *

**Thank you so much to all my reader! I'm gonna miss writing this! ANd thank you heart-less-fool for the pig idea!**

**Please review! Cause remember if I bother to write you should sure as hell bother to review!**


	7. I lied get over it

**OMG I cannot believe I forgot the Bella Bunny song! I must warn you me and my friend came up with this song when we were insanely hyper so ya!**

**Disclimber: Hey wait a minute I actually DO own this song so ha.**

**

* * *

**

Bella bunny, bella bunny, mak'in out with Edward!

Bella bunny, Bella bunny attacking all the Cullens!

Bella Bunny,Bella Bunny turning Rose into a pig!

Bella Bunny, Bella Bunny watching Emmett casually scratch!

Bella Bunny, Bella Bunny eating lots of carrots!

Bella Bunny, is the Bellayist Bunnyist happiest sappyist bunny in all of the Bella Bunny wwwwwwwwwwwwwwoooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrllllllllllllllllllllllllllldddddddddddddd!

* * *

**Be sure to check out my other story And Then There Was Chaos A.K.A. Emmett.**

**And review or I'll have the bunny armies attack you! Yay that ryemed!**


End file.
